The present invention relates to a composition containing ubidecarenone whose absorption is promoted. 2. Description of the Invention
Ubidecarenone is broadly utilized clinically as a medicine effective in improving the coronary function. However, it is commonly well known that ubidecarenone is poor in absorption after oral administration because it is difficult to solubilize in water. For the purpose of improving the solubility of ubidecarenone, various inventions have been proposed and include Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 18914/81; 12309/81; 148718/84; 148735/84 and 161433/82, for example. However, it is still required to further improve the solubility of ubidecarenone.